In Between Time
by Gilmoregirl828
Summary: A group of companion fluffy finchel one-shots to my Rachel/Shelby story Find My Daughter. Major major finchel! These may be enjoyed separatly or along with Find My Daughter.
1. Here We Go Again

**A/N For all of you guys who read my Rachel/Shelby fic Find My Daughter this is the first of the oneshots that I promised. I'm not sure how many there will be but the sequel to the story is in the works. This fic is a companion to Find My Daughter and takes place during the skipped time. This may be read along with Find My Daughter or enjoyed separately.**

Disclaimer:I don't own Glee

_Here We Go Again_

As Rachel entered her apartment she immediately threw her keys down on the kitchen table. She was thrilled beyond belief, she was pregnant, with her fourth child! Her and Finn's fourth child! She couldn't wait to tell Finn but first she had to think of how she was going to tell him. She was not one for just telling him while they were lying in bed one night, she was Rachel Berry-Hudson after all and this had to be different, like all of the other times.

When she told Finn that she was pregnant with their first, Meghan she had done a dinner with a baby theme to it complete with pink and blue cake for dessert, that was when he figured it out. When she told him that she was pregnant with Annaleigh she put Meghan in a shirt that said "I'm a big sister!" When she was pregnant for the third time with Brandon, she had been a little more discreet. When Finn mentioned that he wanted a big family Rachel had said: "I don't know Finn how many times I want to go through labor, three times is hard enough." At first he was a bit confused telling her: "you mean twice?"

"No, I mean three." She had kept a straight face the entire time but it was getting harder and harder to conceal her excitement. A few seconds later, he caught on and he looked to her for confirmation, she smiled her 100 watt smile and nodded enthusiastically.

She was a bit confused on what to do this time. A few ideas came to her but she quickly dismissed them. Another idea came to her. It involved clothing again but it wasn't as obvious. A grin crept across her face as she gathered her things again as she left to pick up the kids from school and daycare.

Later that night Finn came home to find his wife standing over the stove, stirring something in one of the pots.

"Hi baby!" he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist kissing her cheek. She quickly turned around, their lips meeting almost instanenously.

"How was your day?"asked Rachel as she wrapped her arms around her husbands neck.

"It was okay but it's about to get even better."he said as pecked her lips.

"DADDY!"yelled Brandon as he charged into the kitchen. He was dressed from head to toe in a set of baby blue pants and shirt that read: "I want a little brother." He even had a baby blue hat on!

"Hey Bran! Did you have a good day today?"he asked as he scooped his son up in his arms.

"Yup!"he answered enthusiastically.

Finn then noticed his son's outfit and what his shirt said.

"You want a little brother Bran?"

"Uh huh."

"You'll have to talk to your mother about that."he said remembering what Rachel said about going through labor.

"Daddy!"said Annaleigh as she ran into her dad's arms. She was wearing her pink Sleeping Beauty dress but she had a light pink shirt over it that read: "I want a little sister" in sparkly hot pink lettering.

"Hi daddy!"said Meghan as she joined the hug, trying her hardest to wrap her little arms around her dads neck. She too was dressed in pink. She had on a pink skirt Disney princess skirt and a pink tank top that said: "I want another little sister."

Finn looked at his daughter's outfits confused. Wondering why his 7 and 5 year old as well as his 2 year old son want another sibling all of a sudden.

"So you girls want a baby sister."

"Yea daddy a little sister, Krista has one." Said Meghan, referencing her best friend Krista Fabray-Puckerman's baby sister.

"I want a little sister too daddy!"

"I guess we'll just have to wait six months them girls to find out. Now why don't you two take Brandon and get washed up for dinner"said Rachel as helped them out of the room.

Finn looked over to his wife, who was beaming.

"You're pregnant?"

"3 months, I just found out today!"

A moment later she was hoisted off of the ground as Finn spun around. Once he put her down he planted a kiss on her willing lips and looked at her stomach.

"So six months and we'll have another little Hudson."he said as he rubbed her stomach.

"Yup, six months!"

**A/N 2 The rest of companion one shots will be posted under this! Also I have a blog and a twitter. The blog is all about broadway and of course glee(the blog will have more glee posts once the season starts) links are on my profile! **

Thanks for reading!

Gilmoregirl828


	2. Happy Birthday!

**A/N So this takes place about a month after Rachel finds out that she's pregnant again. I originally wasn't going to write these two so close together in time(even though Rachel's birthday is in December)but with Lea Michele's birthday coming up on Sunday I thought that a birthday one was called for!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee! If I did it would be on all year!**

Happy Birthday

Finn Hudson awoke on a cold December morning turning over to see his sleeping wife and her small 4 month baby bump and also noticing that this was the first time in a while when they haven't woken up with a little munchkin in between them. He moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her knowing that in a few months he won't be able to do this, and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"Happy birthday baby!" he whispered in her ear.

Rachel stirred in her sleep and turned over to face her husband, slowly opening her eyes.

"Hey baby!" she said as she leaned in for a kiss, quickly breaking apart as they heard the sounds of little feet running coming towards their door.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MOMMY!" said the three Hudson children as they all ran towards their parent's bed, each of them armed with a homemade card.

"Good morning guys and thank you!"

"Mommy read my card, I made it all by myself!"

"No mommy read my card first."

"Mama look!" said Brandon as he proudly showed his mom his card."

Once all three children had gotten settled in the bed, they all started to give their mom their card at the same time.

"Hold your horses, I'll read all of your cards!"

"Mama, mama card!" said Brandon as best he could while crawling over to Rachel.

"Let me see it Bran!" she said as she put Brandon in her lap.

"Happy Biwfday mommy!" he said as he handed her his card.

"Thank you Bran!"

Brandon's card was on light blue construction paper with little scribbles of what Rachel made out to be a birthday cake and drawings of their family. She smiled as she looked at the adorable card.

"Mommy, that's you, that's daddy, Meggie and Annawiegh! That's your cake!" explained Brandon as pointed out who and what was each colorful scribble on the paper.

"That is so pretty Bran! I love it!" she exclaimed as she kissed his cheek.

Meghan and Annaleigh gave their mom their cards next. They had each drawn pictures of Rachel with a cake and the rest of their family as well as the rest of their extended family. They had written "Happy Birthday" on the front and they had each decorated their cards with gold star, Disney and Spongebob stickers.

"Girls these are beautiful!" said Rachel as she looked lovingly at her daughter's cards before leaning over to give each of them a kiss.

"Mommy, I'm hungry." said Meghan

"Meggie why don't you and Annaleigh go get your clothes on instead."

"Why daddy?"

"Because I think that since it's mommy's birthday we should go out to breakfast."

His two daughter's eyes lit up at the mention of going out for breakfast.

"Okay!" exclaimed the two Hudson girls as they ran to their rooms.

"Well if we're going out then I think that I should go put this little guy in his clothes!" said Rachel to he son.

Once the whole Hudson clan was dressed and ready they made their way towards their kid's favorite restaurant: Ellen's Stardust Diner. On the way over they passed by Rachel's theatre, much to the excitement of the girls who pointed it out to their parents excitedly!

"Look it's your theatre mommy! There's your picture right there!" yelled Meghan as she pointed to Rachel's picture outside the theatre.

"Look daddy look it's mommy!" said Annaleigh as she tugged on her dad's sleeve pointing excitedly to the theatre.

"Isn't that awesome!" said Finn to his daughters as he picked Annaleigh up.

After breakfast they whole family went down to Toys R' Us before returning home.

Later that night Puck, Quinn, their three children, Kurt and Mercedes all came over for dinner and cake. Her dads, Finn's mom and Burt all called during the day but they still lived in Lima.

After everyone left, they put their exhausted children in bed before they made their way into their room.

"I have something for you Rach."

"Finn you don't have to give me anything else you already got me tickets to "West Side Story."

Finn handed her another wrapped box, she noticed right away that it was from Tiffany's. She looked up at Finn excitedly; she had never gotten anything from Tiffany's before. When she lifted the lid she gasped at the contents, it was a ring with her and Finn's birthstones as well as their children's. There was even a spot open so they could add another stone when the littlest Hudson would make his or her entrance into the world.

"Finn it's beautiful, but you didn't have to!" she said before jumping into his arms and giving him a searing and passionate kiss.

"Happy Birthday Rach, I love you so much!"

"I love you too Finn!" she said before she pushed him down on their bed and jumped on top of him capturing his lips in hers.

**So who's going to watch the Emmy's tomorrow? I'm soooo excited! Hopefully Glee wins a bunch!**

Thanks for reading!

Gilmoregirl828


End file.
